iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age Wiki:Block
Administrators have the ability to block and unblock user(s) or IP address(es). Blocks are used to prevent damage and disruption, not to punish users. Blocks are sometimes used to discourage unacceptable behavior or to simply catch the user's attention and to allow encouragement towards a productive editing environment. Blocked users despite losing the privilege to edit or upload content are still able to view wiki content unless their violations of policy constitutes that the privilege of viewing has also been revoked. That however will only be applied towards spambots, excessive spamming/vandalism or highly disruptive users; all other blocked users will however be allowed to still view the contents. Please note that spammers of any type, vandals, disruptive and/or trolls will be blocked on sight without warning. Staff asks that users not engage for ANY REASON. PLEASE DO NOT FEED THE THEM. Any threads to these blocked users will be deleted on sight and the user warned. The reasoning behind this is that they can still view the database and potentially will return if provoked. this is battle tested strategy and does not fail when applied correctly. *Ignoring these users is the best and most effective ways of driving them away All other users should be given reasonable communication attempts before a block is issued. If you believe that the block was unfair, you may use your messagewall or leave a message to the blocking Administrator on their Community Central Wall. Please be respectful when leaving an unblock request. 'all rules will be enforced by the spirit of the rule, not the literal transcription to avoid any loopholes ' Acceptable Reasons *Permanent blocks will be enforced for the following: mass spamming of any kind (includes advertisement spam and spambots), mass vandalism (renaming for no legitimate reason, blanking, inserting gibberish/nonsense, destruction of content), posting any type of gore, pornography or content deemed inappropriate, any attempted or successful hacking/hijacking of database or staff accounts. *general disruptance, harassment, intimidating behavior, taunting/flaming/baiting or other uncivil behavior *changing of templates, CSS, or JS without permission of admins or passing community consensus will result in an automatic block without consideration for removal. Time length will be determined at admin discretion. *persistent counterproductive edit/move warring blocks will be set based on the incident's severity, generally will start at a day and increase per normal standards. Do not revert edits without a reason outside of spam or vandalism. *excessive recreation of pointless content *deleting content without legitimate reason: may result in possible demotion discussion *vandalizing, interfering or obstructing with discussions or votes will be subject to a block based on severity of the act *interfering with discussions you are not part of is discouraged and if distracting may lead to blocks set at administrator discretion *abusing multiple accounts: ban evasion or continued disruption by a sockpuppet :*users caught with multiple sockpuppets will be subject to a permanent block if extending the original block exceeds a year, each sockpuppet caught will result in doubling of the original block *abuse of tools or harassment by staff will result in demotion processes to be immediately set into motion with user right privileges taken away until a consensus is reached and/or internal investigations being started. The staff member will be treated as a regular user and if the behavior continues then they will be immediately blocked permanently. *frustrating the admin team will result in blocks set at administrator discretion. *the code of conduct will be enforced and violations will be subject to the block policy Unacceptable Block Reasons *disagreeing with staff members, i.e conflict of interest *cooling off periods - encourages increased disruption or unacceptable levels of taunting *as a joke Block duration blocks should start at short durations and increase as necessary *recommended usage: a day, 3 days, a week, 2 weeks, a month, 3 months, 6 months, a year, infinite users or sockpuppets that are causing disruption will be permanently blocked on sight, please report any that you discover to staff. *these accounts can easily be identified by their reoccurring behavior.